Total Drama Island: Sonic Edition
by Miles Toki Prower
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog characters participate in the popular reality show, Total Drama Island.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes

First things first, I'm going to try to be as unbiased as possible for this. To do that, I'm going to ask you to take the poll that I will have up for who you want to see leaving next. Also, if you could review this story, suggesting a challenge, that would be great. (I will give you credit for it.) Other than that, enjoy the story, I hope you like it! PS. I actually drew the names out of a hat to decide the teams, as fair as possible.

Characters:  
>Sonic<p>

Tails

Amy

Cream

Knuckles

Shadow

Silver

Blaze

Mighty

Ray

Rouge

Knack

Bean

Bark

Scourge

Fiona

Lightning

"Welcome, to Total Drama Island!" The host, Chris McClain was standing on a boardwalk, leading to a small white boat. The was a wooden sign as well, that read: Camp Wawanakwa. "Here, 18 contestants will battle it out for one million dollars, but these aren't just any contestants..." Chris said with a creepy smile. "All of our contestants are characters from the series: Sonic the Hedgehog." He continued. "Who will win? Who will lose? Who will "Cling to the the Rope" the longest? Find out on this very episode of, Total Drama Island!  
>(Theme song plays)<br>18 Sonic characters arrived on the same boat. They all stepped out and looked around.  
>"Wow, this place is just as trashy as it looks on the TV!" Said Silver the Hedgehog.<br>"I think some repairs would be an order!" Said Tails, as he held up his tool box.  
>"No, Tails. It's fine. The crappier the site, the more cranky, and irritable you get, which is a huge boost in the ratings." Chris declined. Tails sighed, and put his tool box back in his bag. "Okay, time to pick the teams! You will all pick a paper out of this hat. The paper will either say: Green Hill Team, or Angel Island Team." Knuckles grinned at the mention of his home. Everyone picked a paper, read it, and held it up so that Chris could see.<br>"The Green Hill team will consist of: , Ray, Rouge, Lightning, Sonic, Blaze, Tails, Bark, and Bean. So that leaves: Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Mighty, Knack, Scourge, and Fiona, to team Angel Island." Amy gasped.  
>"WHAT! I need to be on the same team as Sonic!" She protested. Sonic gulped. Then Mighty started to complain as well.<br>"And what about me and Ray! We are best friends!" Ray nodded.  
>"Sorry, teams are final."<br>The four of them groaned. "Okay, time to let you guys settle in. Go check out the cabins." They all walked towards the cabins, splitting into their two teams along the way.

Green Hill Cabin  
>"Eww. This place is gross." Said Rouge.<br>"I call a bed not near his!" Sonic shouted, gesturing to Dr. Eggman.  
>"I second that, hedgehog!"<br>Sonic slept on the bottom bunk underneath Blaze.  
>"I call top!" Shouted tails. He flew up onto the top bunk of one of the beds. Lightning took the bunk underneath him.<br>Bark silently called the one under neath Bean's.  
>And Ray, Who was still upset about Mighty being on the opposite team, got stuck bunking with Rouge, leaving Dr. Eggman to himself.<p>

Confessional Booth  
>Rouge<br>"Chris was joking about having to share our thoughts in here, right?"  
>Sonic<br>"It sucks having to share a room with egghead, but it could be worse... I could be sharing a room with him and Amy."  
>Lightning<br>"I'm glad I got to bunk with Tails, I think we have a lot in common, like...Well, not much, but I think we'll become good friends."  
>Bean<br>"Woah, I never noticed I had green fur before! That's so cool! I feel like a lime!"  
>Blaze<br>"Okay, I REALLY wish Tails was allowed to fix this place because, I feel like vomiting every time I look in a corner of the room."

Angel Island Cabin  
>"Oh my gosh! The cabins are worse than outside!" Shrieked Amy, in disgust.<br>"Yuck, would it KILL for some cleaning? This is unsafe!" Complained Fiona. Amy gave her a death look. "What?" Fiona questioned, Rudely. Amy gave her another evil look telling Fiona to stay away from her.  
>Scourge looked at Fiona angrily too. Fiona was part of driving Scourge out of their "Suppression Squad".<br>There was a long line of silent tension. Everyone sat on a random bunk, while eyeing eachother demonically.  
>Amy was on the top bunk of Cream, Knuckles on top of Shadow, Silver on top of Mighty, Knack on top of Scourge, and Fiona was alone.<br>"Fine! Be that way, I don't care if I have two beds!" Fiona said. Every one just rolled their eyes.  
>Suddenly, Chris called from outside, with his ear piercing megaphone.<br>"Okay campers, meet me at the dock in ten minutes."

Everyone walked on to the dock. They saw a big arched pole with 18 ropes hanging down from it.  
>"For the first challenge, you must cling to a rope. When you can't hold on any longer, you must drop. The last camper, still clinging to their rope, wins safety for Their team. Does everyone understand?" Every one nodded.<br>"But, how do we reach the ropes? they're so high up!" Questioned Blaze.  
>"Watch this!" Said Chris. He pressed a button and the arch lowered. "Grab your ropes." Said Chris. The campers did as they were told. Chris pressed the button again, and the campers were lifted off their feet. "Ray, Rouge, Tails, and Cream, you are not allowed to fly."<br>"Ahh!" Screamed Cream, as she fell to the ground. Knuckles bursted out in anger.  
>"You were up for TWO SECONDS!"<br>"I'm really sorry, Mr. Knuckles." She said in her soft sweet tone.

Confessional Booth  
>Fiona<br>"I know I'm the one going home, if we lose. Every one hates me. I'm going to need to win the challenge."

Ray  
>I don't want our team to win. I don't want to risk Mighty going home. He deserves to be here more than me."<p>

"Whoops." Ray says in an expressionless voice. He falls off his rope. "Sorry guys."  
>"It's okay, Ray. We're gonna win anyhow." Says Sonic, confidently.<br>"I will not tolerate trash talking!" Shouts Knuckles.  
>"Really, how about dropping the rope, and addressing this to my face?" Sonic said with a smirk. Knuckles gave him an evil glare.<br>"I've had enough, I'm out." Said Scourge, letting go of his rope. The angle of his sunglasses made the sun hit them, creating a glare of light that caught Bean's attention.  
>"Oooh, shiny." Said Bean. He dropped down and ran towards Scourge with a crazed look upon his face. He chased him around the camp.<br>After about forty minutes, three remained on each team.  
>"There's Knuckles, Shadow, and Knack, for Angel Island. And Dr. Eggman, Blaze, and Bark, for Green Hill." Said Chris.<br>"I hope all the challenges aren't based upon physical ability so much." Tails whispered Lightning. He nodded in agreement.  
>Knack the weasel suddenly dropped down from his rope, followed by Blaze.<br>Shadow usually remained expressionless, but you could tell that his hands ached. He let his rope go. It was down to Knuckles to win it for Angel Island.

"Err. I'm not giving up!" Grunted Knuckles.  
>Blaze pretended that she slipped of her rope. But she fell on purpose, due to exhaustion.<br>"You can do it Knuckles." Cheered Shadow. Knuckles' hands started to slip. Dr. Eggman smiled. Bark was having no trouble at all. Suddenly, Knuckles fell.  
>"The Green Hill team wins safety! Angel Island, I'll see you losers at the campfire tonight." The Green Hill team cheered! While the Angel Island team all looked at Cream with angry eyes.<p>

Confessional Booth

Knuckles  
>"I could have hung on for a lot longer if I wanted too."<p>

Shadow  
>"C'mon, Knuckles! You can do better then that!"<p>

Scourge  
>"Fiona can wait, Cream needs to go."<p>

-  
>Campfire<p>

"There are 9 campers, and only 8 marshmallows. The camper that doe not get a marshmallow must walk the 'dock of shame', and 'board the boat of losers'. You can't come back, ever."

Note: TRY NOT TO READ AHEAD.

"The first marshmallow of the night goes to... Knuckles." Knuckles grinned.  
>"Next one goes to... Amy." She squealed in joy.<br>"Shadow, and Silver."They grabbed their marshmallow.  
>"Knack, Scourge, and... Mighty." Fiona's eyes widened and Cream just smiled politely, not having a care in the world.<br>"The last marshmallow of the night goes to..."

Note: BE CAREFUL! DONT RUIN THIS FOR YOURSELF! NO READING AHEAD!

"Fiona." Fiona sighed in relief, and took her marshmallow. "Cream, it's time to say goodbye."  
>"It's okay, I had lots of fun!" She said happily, then she boarded the boat, and left the island.<p>

Authors Notes: I hope you like it! Please vote in the poll, and review some challenge suggestions. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island Sonic Edition! Who will be the next to leave? Who will win the safety? And who will "pong" their way to victory? On Total Sonic Island!"

(Theme song plays)

Amy sits on the dock, boring Sonic almost to death with her sappy stories.  
>"I should probably go now." He says, with a cheesy smile. He heads back to the Green Hill Cabin.<p>

Green Hill Cabin  
>Sonic opens the door the door, in the middle of a huge fight.<br>"You leave Bean alone! He's just a kid!" Blaze shouted.  
>"Would you relax, he probably doesn't even know what a retard is!" Rouge fired back, insulting Bean once more. Blaze started a fire all around her hands, gesturing that she was gonna burn Rouge's face off. "What are you getting so bent out of shape for? Do LOVE him, or something?" That did the trick. The camera exits the cabin, and shows Rouge, being thrown out of a window, all covered in burns. The camera enters the cabin again.<br>"Bad time, huh?" Sonic says. Everyone nodded.

Confessional Booth  
>Blaze<br>"Seriously, Rouge has issues! Picking on a little kid is just, not right, no?"

Rouge  
>"Not only is Blaze a spaz, but she has a crush on Bean too." She started laughing.<p>

Angel Island Cabin  
>Everyone was having a fine time, except for a few comments regarding how much of a jerk Fiona is.<br>Silver poked Mighty, and gestured towards the door of the cabin. Mighty followed Silver outside.  
>"What's up?" Mighty asked.<br>"I know you miss Ray, but if the two of us stick together, we could make it to the end." Mighty smiled at the idea.  
>"Okay, I'll be in your alliance!" He said.<br>"Cool." The two walked back into the cabin.

Confessional Booth  
>Silver<br>"Perfect! The two of us to the end!"

Mighty  
>"Alright!"<p>

"Okay, campers. Meet me in Chef's kitchen for the next challenge." Chris announced.

The fifteen campers walked into the kitchen, grossed out by the stench of rotting food. On the table, there were six cups, shaped to form a triangle. The same thing on a second table. There were also some ping pong balls.  
>"We're playing beer pong! Actually, Apple juice pong." The campers looked at eachother, scoping out all the different reactions from the others. "Each camper will take turns, bouncing a ping pong, trying to land it into a cup. First team with a ball in their cups, wins safety!" The campers looked determine to win. Most of them, anyway. "Sonic, you are up first, for the Green Hill team." Sonic stepped up to the table, with the ball in his hand. He bounced it, and it landed right in the middle cup. "One out of six for Green Hill. Amy, is first for team Angel Island." She bounced the ball, and it landed in the far right cup. "A point for Angel Island! Tails, you are up." Tails bounced the ball too light, and it missed the cups. "No point. Knuckles, you are up next." Knuckles bounced it too hard, and it flew right over all the cups. "No point."<br>One by one, they all took their shots. After ten minutes, Green Hill was leading with just one cup to go, and Angel Island needed two. "Rouge, you are up for Green Hill." She missed by a mile. "No good. Fiona, you are up." Fiona bounced her ball into the cup. "One more cup left for each team. Blaze, go ahead." She bounced her ball into the final cup. But since Green Hill was the first to go, Angel Island needed one more turn. "If you get this in, there will be a tie breaker. If not, you'll send home another player." Scourge stepped up, and threw his ping pong ball. But he cracked under the pressure, and lost it for his team. They all gave him a mean look. "Angel Island, I'll see you at the campfire tonight."

Confessional Booth  
>Knuckles<br>"Scourge lost it for us!"

Scourge  
>"Alot of people missed! They need someone to blame, so they figure they'd just vote the last one to mess up. They're all stupid."<p>

Campfire  
>"When I call your name, come and get a marshmallow. Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver." They smiled, and claimed their safety. "Mighty, you are safe."<br>"Yes!"  
>"Knack, you are safe. Now, there is only one marshmallow." Scourge, and Fiona looked at eachother, in fear. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to... Fiona." Scourge was irate.<br>"Nice, guys." He walked the dock of shame, and boarded the boat of losers, and left the island, for good.  
>"See you next time, on Total Sonic Island!"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome back!" The host, Chris said. "The two teams are tied right now. Both have lost one player. Who will break the tie? Who will be sent home? And who will treadmill their way to the gold? Find out, here. On Total Sonic Island!"

(Theme So- You know the drill!)

Green Hill Cabin  
>"Haha! You're so funny!" Lightning said, looking up at Tails, who was hanging by his knees off the side of the bunk bed.<br>"You know, I never thought the two of us could become such good friends." Tails said, with a smile.  
>"Mmhmm." Lightning agreed.<p>

Confession Cam  
>Tails<br>"I know Lightning's a villain, but he's really nice. It's Fiona who keeps messing with his mind."

Lightning  
>"Don't think I'm a hero all of a sudden, just because I had a little bonding time with Tails. He just, brings out the nice in people, ya know?"<p>

Angel Island Cabin  
>"Fiona, you might as well pack your bags now, because if we lose, you'll be the one going home." Knuckles said.<br>"Oh, so you're gonna throw the challenge?" Fiona eyed him.  
>"No, but if you keep this up, we will." Knuckles said, fed up with the dim hearted fox. Quietly, Mighty, and Silver snook out of the cabin without being noticed.<br>"We should send home Fiona." Silver suggested. "Seeing as how everyone hates her, we don't want to be the odd one out." Mighty nodded, and they headed back into the cabin. Chris called from his loud megaphone.  
>"Get down to the cliff, for the next challenge."<p>

The host, Chris was standing in front of treadmills. Enough for each camper. But the end of the treadmill was on the edge of a cliff, so that if you stopped running, you'd plummet into the shark infested waters.  
>"The challenge is simple." Chris smirked. "The last person on the treadmill, running, wins safety for their team." A huge grin covered Sonic's face. "You'll start at speed one, and every fifteen minutes, I'll turn up the speed, until speed ten." Sonic was still smiling. "But Sonic, and Shadow's treadmill, has been modified to make them do the same amount of work as everyone else."<br>"Aww." Sonic frowned.  
>"Get on your treadmills!" The host shouted. All the campers scrambled on. "GO!" The host screamed, and the treadmills started to roll. <p>

It took a long time for the campers to struggle. Fifty two minutes, actually. The first ones to give out, and plummet down into the water, were Ray, Rouge, Tails, and Bean on the Green Hill team, and Silver, Nack, and Fiona for Angel Island. Everyone else was still running, and had sweat pouring down their faces, and were panting heavily. The treadmill wasn't moving very fast, but at their amount of exhaustion, it was faster then they could handle. Not too long after the next speed up, it was down to Bark, and Knuckles. 

The campers from the Green Hill team looked excited. They thought they had this in the bag.  
>But then, Barks green scarf got caught in the treadmill, and he fell off, into the water. Green Hill team was furious, and the other team was cackling in their faces.<br>-Confessional Booth  
>Bean<br>I think the team is really mad at Bark. I think they said something about his scarf. I agree. He would look better in blue.

Blaze  
>Seriously? We lost because of a scarf? C'mon!<p>

-  
>Campfire Ceremony<br>Chris stood in front of the Green Hill team with a plate of marshmallows, and told them the same boring rules as usual.  
>"Blaze." Was the first name he called. "Tails, Sonic, Lightning, and ." Were the next to be safe. They all stood up, and took their prize. "Ray, and Rouge. The last marshmallow of the night goes to…" Chris eyed Bean, and Bark. "Bean."<br>Bark said nothing, as he walked off the dock, and jumped into the boat of losers.  
>-Authors Notes<br>Remember to take part in the poll. If you want someone gone, just vote. It's simple. Also, if you have an idea for a challenge, say so in a review. (I'll give you credit) Don't forget to check out my other stories. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome back, people! To another drama-filled episode of Total Sonic Island! Stick around to see who'll be kicked off next, who'll 'hang over' (hang over cheese, that is), and plus, a big shocking twist makes everyone at camp, freak. Find out what it is on... Total! Sonic! Island!"

(Themey Songy!)

Green Hill Cabin

Tension bolts through the cabin, rapidly. Sonic, and Dr. Eggman living in the same room, does not equal a peaceful place to be.

The two rivals give eachother death-looks constantly, and refuse to say a word to eachother. Things aren't going so great here, if you ask me.

Confession Cam

Sonic

"Why? Why must I be stuck with Egg Head? He snores every night, so loud all the beds shake!"

Dr. Eggman

"If I lay one finger on that stupid hedgehog, I'll be banned from the show! I can't stand seeing Sonic, and not being able to attack him! But I need that grand prize!"

Angel Island Cabin

"Pfft! I could kick your butt any day!" Shadow says.  
>"Yeah. In a race. But I could kick your butt in a fight!" Knuckles shouts.<br>"Keep dreaming, weakling!"

Amy interrupts.  
>"Shut up, already! You guys are so annoying!"<p>

Confessional

Amy

"Shadow, and Knuckles are constantly arguing! I'm gonna lose my mind if I hear another, 'Im way more better than you.' I have to listen to that ALL DAY!"

Shadow

"It's funny that Knuckles thinks he's 'all that', when he's already knows that I'm 'all that."

-  
>"It's challenge time! Head to the forest clearing NOW!" Chris yells, through the megaphone located on the top of a wooden pole in front of the two cabins.<p>

The contestants do as they're told immediately.

_

The forest clearing

"Welcome, campers!" Chris chimes, annoyingly. Everyone sounds a long groan.  
>"For this weeks challenge, you will hang onto a bar by your legs, over a large pile of old, rotten cheese. When ever you feel like you've reached your limit, you may drop. Oh... And no showers until tomorrow!" Chris giggles, evilly.<p>

(This challenge was suggested by: ASHPD. Thank you a bunch! I only changed it a bit :) )

The 15 contestants get into the positions. Chris blows a blow horn, signaling the start of the competition.

About five minutes into the challenge, Chris gathers everyones attention.  
>"Beware. The first four campers to fall down...Will be automatically kicked off."<p>

Everyone gasps. Ray gasps so hard, he loses concentration, and falls down.  
>"And Ray is our first camper to be eliminated. Say your good byes!"<br>"Bye, guys!" He says, solemnly.  
>"Bye." They all shout after him.<p>

Fifteen minutes later

Sweat trickles down every campers face, as they struggle to stay up on the bar.  
>"Errr!" Amy groans, in agony.<br>'Please fall.' Sonic thinks.  
>"Err! Gotta stay on! Er!" She say between breaths.<br>"Ahh!" Someone yelps, and falls down. But it's not Amy.  
>"Sorry there, Fiona. But you're gone."<br>"WHAT! NO!"

(Fiona seems like the 'Heather' of the show, no?)

"Yeah...bye."  
>"NO! NEVER!"<br>"Oh, Chef!" Chef comes, and drags Fiona to the boat of losers.

The 13 campers remain on the bar in great pain. Amy looks like she'll fall any minute now. But Dr. Eggman's weight is too much for him to hold up any longer, and he falls. Muttering threats to nearly everyone, he boards the boat of losers.

Nack is the last of the four getting eliminated in the challenge.

About twenty minutes later, Sonic was the only one remaining for green hill, and Shadow, Knuckles, and Mighty for Angel Island.  
>"Now it's time to see who's really better." Says Shadow, grinning.<br>"Alright." Knuckles agrees.  
>"'Kay. I'll leave winning to you two, then." Mighty says, getting ready to drop from the bar.<br>"NO! DONT!" Shadow, and Knuckles shout at nearly the exact same time. But it was too late. Mighty was already on the ground.  
>"Sorry!" He says.<p>

Sonic didn't look tired in the least. While the others were panting frantically.

Suddenly, Knuckles, and Shadows face turned red, and the collapsed at the SAME TIME! they were both unconscious.  
>"And Sonic wins it, for Green Hill team! We'll see Angel Island at the bonfire tonight.<p>

Confessional

Knuckles

"ERR! What was Mighty thinking? Why would you just GIVE UP like that? He could've WON!"

Shadow

"We tied for who's the greatest, but that doesn't mean we're gonna stop arguing about it!"

Elimination Bonfire

"There are 5 of you, but only 4 marshmallows. The first two campers safe, are Knuckles, and Shadow." They grin, and walk up to get their marshmallows. "Silver, you are safe." He eats his marshmallow. "Now, Amy. You were struggling throughout the whole challenge. That shows, you aren't that great of a competitor. But you, Mighty. You gave up for no reason. Which is why...Amy is safe." Amy squeals, and grabs her marshmallow.

Mighty says nothing, and walks into the boat of losers. The others watch, as the boat disappears into the sea.

Author's Notes

Holy crahahap! 5 campers gone in one chapter! Wow. That leaves just 10 left. You probably know what's comin' next! Be sure to take part in the poll, cuz this is where things get serioussssssss.


End file.
